x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel
An experimental, mutant-hunting robot created by Bolivar Trask, The Sentinel was created as mankind's defense against mutants, should they ever attack, according to it's creator. The original Sentinel was blown up by Magneto and the Scarlet Witch, and Trask was arrested. The Sentinel program was later reinstated when S.H.I.E.L.D. believed they could prove useful against Apocalypse and his domes. The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse all later destroyed them. Powers Designed artificially, the Sentinels have superstrength beyond the average human and their steel-made exoskeletons provide them with a great amount of dexterity and resistance to attacks that would normally kill normal people. During the field test against Wolverine, the original Sentinel withstood a falling crane on its body and even Wolverine's Adamantium claws that did no permanent or significant damage to its main wires. During another fight, the same Sentinel survived Storm's lightning bolts and tornado attacks at point blank range, Spykes' bone spikes, Avalanche's earthquakes, a car explosion and even a grenade blast from the inside of its shoulder. Designed for hunting, these machines have all kinds of concealed weapons in their bodies. Their most common attack is firing laser beams from their arms or chests. They can also fire devastating missiles from their chests or shoulders. Being robots, the Sentinels have no physical limit like organic beings, and so have no need for nourishment, sleep or rest, though they may requiere somekind of fuel like a normal vehicle to keep their engines active or they may just run on electricity. The brain-like program the Sentinels have is specially designed to detect and attack those that have mutant life signs. As a special contingency against them, the Sentinels are equipped with a specially-designed, jelly-like imprisonment substance that can be fired from their left arms and surround a man-sized mutant inside with no chance of escaping. When the jelly solidifies, the mutant is placed in a state of suspended animation (however, Shadowcat did escape using her phasing powers before the jelly solidified). During the last fight against Apocalypse, the new Sentinels seemed to have an upgrade of some sort: Their weapons were specially designed with subatomical lasers, capable of bringing down Apocalypse's domes around his technological pyramids. Their normal lasers were increased in firepower, as they now could fire a devastating beam from their chests that could destroy Apocalypse's little space pyramids (almost like Iron Man's Uni-Beams). They were also designed with flight properties thanks to new rocket engines, as three of the Sentinels flew up to the higher atmosphere to destroy Apocalypse's pyramids in little time. Weakness Being machines, they don't have free will and are subservent to the main computer's order/orders. Should the controller be destroyed, it is possible that the Sentinels would remain still and unmoving, as they would have no program to follow or mission parameters to fulfill. Despite their resistance towards damage, the Sentinels can be destroyed by very powerful opponents or one with powers that can specially affect machines (like Magneto's magnetism or Apocalypse's technopathy). Category:Thing Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Offence